bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeremii Sumisu
(DNA Eater)|image = |birthday = July 4th|age = Unspecified|gender = Male|height = 179 cm|weight = 45 kg|blood type = AO|affiliation = Jonasan Sumisu, Jacqueline Davis|previous affiliation = Sumisu siblings, Seireitei (loosely)|occupation = Club owner|base of operations = Human World, Fuketsu Tokai|relatives = Jonasan Sumisu, Maira Sumisu, Mitcheru Sumisu|education = Home schooled|shikai = Not Yet Revealed|bankai = Not Yet Revealed.|japanese voice = Hozumi Goda|english voice = Christopher Corey Smith}}“Bruised but not broken. Stand on your weary and bleeding feet once more. Again. Charge!” -'' '''Jeremī Sumisū' (名ジェレミー名 鍛冶屋, Sumisu Jeremii; literal translation "Jeremy Smith") is a DNA Eater, though more commonly categorized as one of the rare and thought extinct Keshigomu, he is known more infamously for the alias Souryō (僧侶, Monk) in this city. He is one of the few Sumisu siblings who are not embittered by his betrayal. Appearance Jeremī's appearance is that of young, lean and muscular man in his late teens to early twenties. His hair's long and black, falling down his shoulders and his bangs getting into his eyes and if looked at from under a certain lighting, appears to be a blue sheen with his eyes being the exact same shade, though they appear darker when he is hungry. While walking around the city, he can normally be seen wearing a black V-neck shirt with the cuffs rolled back, his right hand with a glove but his left free of any accessory, several gold crosses on his neck, and a heavy black belt buckle holding his black pants secure. Before he was forced to leave Soul Society, Jeremī's hair was a bit scruffier and shorter, as if he'd just rolled out of bed and didn't bother to do anything to it, and he often dressed in simple black pants and shirts, only minus the belt and more mature look. Personality Being a Keshigomu, it is seen through his actions that Jeremī is a very passive person, however, unlike the rest of his brethren, he doesn't as strongly deny the natural urge to hunt and eat other Souls, and attempt to make up for what they are by doing good deeds for others. He acknowledges what he is and accepts it but also looks at it from an impersonal angle, viewing his dietary needs and the way he goes about attaining it as "survival of the fittest". Jeremī has always been mysterious and hides his true self. He is capable of being a compassionate person, though Jonasan later claims that this was mostly just an act. He possesses incredible self-control of his emotions, constantly displaying an emotionless personality. He only shows surprise when opponents proved more powerful or skilled than he had expected, and even then he doesn't lose his composure. He didn't possess any arrogance, and fully justified any statements he made about his power, even complimenting his opponents at times on their abilities. 'Synopsis' Unknown Entity Arc *Burīchi: Mishiranu Jittai History There were many times over the years, Jonasan's father created more and more "brothers and sisters" for Jonasan to play with, most of them as soft hearted as his eldest sibling, one of them being Jeremī. Now, he didn't stick out as much as his more vocal or subtly violent siblings, but it was his keen intellect and at times cunning attitude that allowed him, above all others, see that there was a darkness in Jonasan, a deep seeded hatred. When their father died, Jeremī was indifferent, even impassive and unemotional to what exactly it was occurring. Most called that cruel, called him a beast and a cold hearted individual, but he didn't care about that. For a long time, he'd been waiting for something, anything to happen that would cure him of his boredom regarding his life. He just didn't know what it was. The day came when the long and hard battle between Jonasan and their eldest sister, with Jonasan's triumph, and consumed her, boosting his own power significantly. This solidified Jeremī's belief in only the strong being able to overcome the weak, and getting ahead in life. When Jonasan took over the raising of his siblings, trying to teach them the ways of the hunt, Jeremī was one of the ones who were too flamboyant, too risky and exposed them to the Central 46 after consuming a low ranking noble. Most of them, both Minsei and Keshigomu alike, were slaughtered, but while hiding beneath the corpses of his deceased siblings, and used the carnage as an escape route, taking along only two other survivors besides him, although they went their separate ways after eating several Humans with high spiritual energy when he fled to the Human World. He wandered for awhile, trying to find his own way, his own life's purpose, and while he hasn't found it yet, he likes to think he's done well regardless. Recently, he ran into her and offered to take her on a date, but she turned him down at first, but he was persistent, so after being followed around for awhile, she gave in and they had a late night coffee date. Currently, he owns a chain of businesses scattered all over the city, in all sorts of places, but his most popular are his clubs. Equipment Gigai: Jeremī can be seen walking around in business suits while amongst the citizens, Chinese-style outfits, and other casual or professional wear; his disguises are vast and he never wears the same outfit twice, less risk of being recognized. Sword: Jeremī normal wears his hair down and his bangs parted slightly so that you can see his forehead, a thick leather strapped around his neck with a golden cross attached to it, several thin cords wrapped around his wrists and black gloves on each hand, Zanpakutō strapped to his back and held secure with a thick leather strap, his hands subconsciously gripping the blade while on patrol. He dresses in a white muscle t-shirt with a pair of black pants, the buckle partially left loose, heavy black combat boots, and his sheath hidden beneath a white cape-like garment with blue emblems on it. Photograph: Jeremī keeps this worn photo in his breast pocket, where he takes it out to look at when things get too stressful at work or he just doesn't feel like dealing with anybody , and it instantly cheers him up. He considers it his good luck charm. Anyone who makes the misfortune of trying to come between him and this photo sorely regrets it by the time that he's finished dealing with them. It is a source of curiousity wherever he goes as he doesn't show this picture to just anyone, you have to have his most explicit trust before he considers handing this to you. Gikongan: Although this doesn't necessarily do anything for him, seeing as he's an artifical entity with no true body, or original personality, Jeremī keeps this as a keepsake from the Shinigami he murdered once, an odd and very much misplaced type of sentimentality that's gotten him strange and distubed looks from foe and ally alike. Powers and Abilities Vast Intellectual Approach // Unparalleled Precision: Perhaps one of Jeremī's most powerful abilities. On countless occasions it has been demonstrated upon the sheer depth of Jeremī's intellectual capabilities. Coupled with his innate ability to conceal his emotions in the face of adversity, his mind makes him one of the most powerful DNA Eater(s). Along with his countless years of experience as a fighter, Jeremī has molded himself into a master strategist, tactician, and analyst. He is frequently the first person to point out or find a weakness in his opponent's abilities or fighting style and exploit them to his advantage. The weakness of this is that in his attempt to understand and come up with a way to defeat his opponent, he tends to go easy on his opponent at first and is often the most injured. Still his ability to think several steps before the enemy almost always ensures his victory. Immense Spiritual Power: Jeremī boasts an incredible amount of spiritual power. His reiatsu is normally contained inside his body through rigorous training, meditation, and self-discipline, but when he gets angry, his reiatsu flares outward, enveloping his body in a soft golden light for a moment appearing almost tangible; when focused on a single opponent or a large group, they feel as if ghostly appendages are touching their body and even hear insidious whispers. Pierre Poing Expert (roughly translated from French meaning "Stone Fist"): Unlike his brother, Jonasan, Jeremī doesn't like to prolong a person's pain, as he considers it pointless and time consuming. Due to this fact, he has all but mastered the ability to coat his fingertips in reiatsu and flicks his opponents' pressure points that locks up their joints or knocks them out, and delivers the final blow to end their suffering with as little pain as possible. Vol Master (roughly translated from French meaning "Flight"): Similar to the Shinigami's Shunpo style and the Arrancar's Soniodo, members of the Minsei and Keshigomu are able to use Vol, which propels the person across a great distance, leaving behind only the sound similar to a firecracker going off. Hanamoyōu (花模様, Floral Pattern) For some reason, inexplicable in its strangeness, Jeremī has always had a green thumb; a deep connection with the earth, and any vegetation that might be in the area. With this power, he is able to turn the tide of a losing battle to his favor and could even possibly bend someone to his will. *'Bara Kyoku Ben Jin' (薔薇棘鞭刃, Rose Thorn Whip-Blade): Jeremī's signature technique, where he uses his reiatsu to grow a rose from its seed state to its flowering state and then into a long thorny whip that's capable of cutting even through steel. With this he is able to conceal seeds of different plants with such stealth that the opponent doesn't realize it until it has already happened. *'Kagon Retsuzanshi' (華厳裂斬枝, Flower of Severely-Torn Limbs): Jeremī swiftly slashes the whip in multiple directions. *'Chou Kagon Retsuzanshi' (Super Rose Whip): A more devastating form of the rose whip. This is more of a defensive type of skill which he uses against higher level opponents. *'Fūka Enbu Jin' (風華円舞陣, Breezing Petals Waltz Formation): Jeremī draws the Rose Whip and swings it around him in a circle, as rose petals scatter around and stun his opponents, while the wheel created from the whip unleashes crescent-shaped reiatsu blades. *'Fuka Enbu-jin' (Wind Petal Waltz Configuration): This technique is executed via a whirlwind of razor-sharp rose petals materializing in the palm of Jeremī's hand and then swirling around him. If an opponent/attacker gets within a certain range, the petals attack and rip them to shreds. He mainly uses this technique as a barrier or to take out large numbers of weaker opponents. *'Shimaneki Sō' (死招き草, Death-Inviting Grass):This is a small seed is planted in his opponent's body and can be manipulated using his reiatsu. After it has had enough time to secure its roots within the victim's body, the death plant bursts forth from within, killing the opponent. *'Shoku Yō Shokubutsu' (食妖植物, Devourer Demon Plant): An extremely rare and hazardous plant normally found only in Soul Society, but now growing in Jeremī's backyard; the root-based plant contains huge mouths at the end of each root. It is a carnivorous tree with an acidic saliva capable of melting flesh and bone easily. Instinctively, it strikes anything that moves. Zanpakutō Shikai: Not Yet Revealed. Bankai: Not Yet Revealed. Trivia *Jeremī likes tempura and yakitori above all other foods, but likes to snack on dango or onigiri while in a hurry or just too lazy to cook *He prefers the philosophy, "Walk softly and carry a big stick". *Long walks in the park by himself are often his favorite pastime *Jeremī's theme song is We Are by Ana Johnsson, the soundtrack's All-American Nightmare by Hinder, and the fighting theme's Indestructible by Disturbed. Behind the Scenes The authoress intends to have all Sumisu siblings to have names derived from the English language, no matter how weird it sounds. Category:DNA Eater Category:Shinigami